Hermione's plan
by zarana raven
Summary: Hermione and Shamus come up with a plan to get Ginny right where thay want her now Shamus is getting a show like he never expected by my bff Moppie please r&r ppl fluff -
1. Chapter 1

this is by my bff moppie ^-^

It was time... I hear them unlocking the door, chatting away as usual, I wait till I hear footsteps in the hall and call out best I can with the kerchief in my mouth, while simultaneously thinking what a great job the guys I hired did to make me look this realistic.  
Ginny was the first to enter, I saw her run towards me shrieking " what happened?!? " ..... I waited for Mione to quietly enter and shut the door as Gin unknotted the kerchief and took it away from my mouth, still asking me what happened.  
I reply slowly as to keep her frightened....this would make it better in the end, that I knew.  
" Ginny....Mi!! " I nod towards Hermione, who as if on cue leapt forward, an evil grin had widened across her face as she tugged on Ginnys' dress. As she pulled the dress off Ginny squeals and I see her shiver but wether it was fear or not..I couldnt tell.  
I stared with amazement my eyes flickering over every detail in her beautifully curved body, slowly my eyes dropped to below her waist, past her panties and down her amazing legs...  
Unable to move I look on at Mione who was now explaining to Ginny that this was our plan all along...as Gin realises our decievment, Mione pulled her towards the king sized bed that still held me suspended with handcuffs and knotts holding my arms and legs out of place....

I knew it... as soon as they started that I was about to be tortured with every living pleasurable feeling...and I couldnt wait.  
Watching the 2 girls I care about most kiss right next to me, this was going to kill me inside...but it was also the best feeling ever...Ginny took off Miones skirt and let it fall to the floor while her hands searched under Hermione's air was changing... it became warm and I felt my self beginning my pulled away from the kiss and grabbed the bottom of her top, lifting it over her head and threw it across the room. I could'nt help myself stare at them both my perverted gaze drifting over their perfect forms as they again started kissing, I saw their tounges forced into each others mouths and they both groaned slowy first but they were becoming more moan like and more sensual as every seconds passed. They stopped, so suddenly I didnt even realise that they had now seen me staring at them both. They got up on the bed and suddenly I was thinking... am I dreaming? .....

...Well my time had come that was for sure, as they both teased me with their evil grins, they took off my top, caressing my body as if I was a god....(damn I must be dreaming...) now again they started kissing right infront of me so I could see the full effects...Ginny then undid Mione's bra, leaving it to hang on the more than perfect breasts beneath...I couldnt take any of this.... I felt my breathing grow faster and knew I was going to be completly wrecked tomorrow... Mione then grabbed Gin's breast through her bra, rubbing the fabric till it was warm and the nipple beneath was sticking out through the bra...then a Mione broke the contact and crawled above me... her bra dangling right over my face as it lost its grip and slid off her, I gasped and then realized Gin had gasped aswell... torture? no this was so much worse... I felt my membrane push against my boxers, yearning to have access to these 2 beautiful women... but it wasnt to be as again they started kissing.....( Definatly a dream....)

This was the part burned into my memory forever afterwards... as Ginny started caressing Mione's breasts, then, breaking the kissing contacts she traced her way to the amazing breasts below licking, sucking and kissing the perfect skin as she went....but she had arrived finally swirling her tounge all round every inch of both these perfect breasts, sucking the nipples till they were hard and abby was freaking. Nobody could give her the pleasures she was going to get tonight, it was obvious that we all wanted it...her moaning suddenly came to a hault as she forced her tounge into my mouth, it was so unexpected I almost bit down... but then slowly I let her tounge inside me, licking and searching my mouth...oh god..,  
then again they moved not letting me take long to enjoy each pleasure... they had alot they wanted... and they had to preserve me for that... I waited my turn watching as Mione finally undid Ginny's bra and threw it off instantly... dazed at the site of Ginny... I could hardly look anymore. Then it was time... finally I would get to give out some pleasure as Mione again went above me, giving me the perfect chance to pleasure her breasts while she did the same for Gin... we would never forget that day for sure.

With her nipples constantly in my mouth, one and then the other, Mione moaned continuosly as she did the same for Gin...but Ginny stopped it... again? they got up, one on each side of me, as they archedover to kiss their breasts dangling just out of my reach... I almost cry out in dissapointment and pleasure... they were turned on by the fact they were making me so horny I couldnt think straight... then as if it was an everyday job, Mione pulled down Ginny's panties revealing heaven...but this time Ginny freaked, she was nude playing sex games with her best friend and her boyfriend, she didnt have much time to think as Hermione started stroking her thighs moving steadily towards her best friends woman hood...I almost moaned in unison with Ginny as I watch Mione's hand reach Ginnys clit and started giving her best friend a taste of what was to cum...Gin stopped her, grabbing her hand she quickly brought it up to her breasts, I felt my whole body shiver as Ginny slid off my jeans... she was ready I thought...as I felt a cool hand trace up my legs and under my boxers...

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Well People my bff Moppie refuses to write more in his story *rolls eyes* cuz I didn't wanna give him my pass to mibba so he could read this one other story.

I'll convince him to finish it eventually -ten years later still on hold but it will happen don't worry ppl-

anyways love ya always

Rave


End file.
